newtotaldramafanfictionfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Zemsta większego mrozu
Total Drama Presents: The Dongerous Race Odcinek 12 - Zemsta większego mrozu Wprowadzenie Don: Witam państwa w kolejnym odcinku w którym 12 drużyn zmierzy się z konkurencjami na całym świecie. Zwycięzcy sezonu otrzymają nagrodę w postaci 1.000.000 dolarów kanadyjskich. To jest Totalna Porażka: Niebezpieczny Wyścig! Don: 'W totalitarnej Korei Północnej zdobywcy pierwszego miejsca, czyli Złośnicy odbierają wskazówkę. ''Eva bierze wskazówkę, a Max ją czyta. '''Max: Dzisiejsze wyzwanie rozpoczniecie w na... Syberii! Niech to! Znowu będzie mróz! Don: Syberia to jedno z największych po Antarktydzie mroźnych rejonów na świecie. Przebycie jej koleją transsyberyjską z Władywostok'a do Petersburga przekracza ilość dwunastu stref czasowych. Na tym terytorium znajduje się również największe jezioro świata - Bajkał. Zawodnicy lecą samolotem na lotnisko gdzie biorą się za złapanie taksówki. Jako pierwsi do Don boxa docierają Przyrodnicy. Shawn bierze i czyta wskazówkę. Shawn: '''Zanim rozpoczniecie zadanie pojedźcie w trudno dostępny region pociągiem. '''Don: Zanim drużyny wykonają pewne zadanie muszą dotrzeć w odpowiednie miejsce pociągiem kolei transsyberyjskiej. Zawodnicy wsiadają do pociągu i jadą do wyznaczonego miejsca. W tym czasie drużyny obgadują strategię. Chris: Złośnicy pożałują, że nas okantowali. Oni są zbyt niebezpieczni. Uważam, że powinni odpaść jako pierwsi. Fani oczywiście jako drudzy. Owen: Ja przejmuje się tylko tym czy na miejscu będzie jakieś wyżywienie. Zemstę zostawiłbym na potem i radziłbym skupić się na zadaniu, bo jesteśmy ostatni, a możemy odpaść. Chris: Masz rację Owen. Wygrana przede wszystkim. A co z resztą naszych wrogów? Oni mogą zemścić się na nas. A co jak założyli sojusz? Dalej... Dave: Hej Jo! Przynieść ci coś do picia w wagonie barowym? Jo: Jeśli już musisz to poproszę. Dziękuję ci! Tyler: Posłuchaj Jo. Wiem, że teraz jesteście razem z Dave'm jednak odłożyłbym te czułości na później i skupiłbym się na wygranej. Jo: Widziałeś jaki on miły. To znaczy... co mówiłeś? Tyler: Eh! Mówię żebyśmy skupili się na zadaniu. Jo: Tak jasne. Wygrana na pierwszym miejscu, a Dave na bok. Ograniczę się do minimum. Dave: Hej Jo! Jak wróciłem z baru to kupiłem ci jeszcze orzeszki. Jo: Ojej! Jakiś ty słodki. Chyba cię zaraz... to znaczy... dziękuję. Tyler: No to będzie ciężki orzech do zgryzienia. Gdzie indziej... Jacques: Hej Złośnicy! Możemy się do was przyłączyć? Eva: Czego chcecie! Szukacie guza?! Josee: A skąd! Chcemy podarować wam colę na znak pokoju. Eva: Nic od was nie chcemy! Max! Nie pij tego, bo może to zatruli! Max: A skąd! To zwykła cola. Może jednak powinniśmy przystopować. Josee: Uważamy, że nie nie powinniśmy się ze sobą spierać, a nawet stworzyć sojusz. Nasze drużyny będą razem silniejsze od innych. Powinniśmy budować, a nie rujnować. Eva: My już znamy te wasze sztuczki! Oszukacie nas przy pierwszej okazji. Max: Czekaj Eva. Może to nie takie głupie. Jesteśmy przecież z jednej ligi nikczemników. Dajmy im szansę. Eva: Niech wam będzie. Ale jeśli nas oszukacie to dostaniecie. Mam na was oko. Jaques: Już wolimy tego nie robić przed strachem przed waszą zemstą. Nie pożałujecie tego. Tymczasem na osobności... Jacques: Co za głupki. Przekupić to dziecko colą i sprawa załatwiona. Josee: Wystarczy tylko uważać na tą siłaczkę i odejdą do domu. Zawodnicy docierają na stację. Jako pierwsi do Don boxa docierają Farmerzy. Scott bierze i czyta wskazówkę. Scott: Zadanie działaj lub patrz. Pracujecie razem, ale jednak osobno po to, aby złapać Bieługę. Co złapać? Don: W zadaniu działaj lub patrz chodzi o to, aby drużyny podzieliły się na czwórki na trzech podestach jeziora Bajkał. Następnie jedna osoba zostaje na podeście gdzie pompuje powietrze dla nurka, a druga musi złowić największą rybę w tym jeziorze, czyli Bieługę za pomocą harpunów. Po wykonaniu zadania należy udać się do oceny ryby przez tutejszego rybaka, a potem udać się do strefy luzu. Drużyny doczytują resztę zadań. Gwen: Kto wchodził na budynek na wyspie Hashima... Cody: ...zostaje na podeście i pompuje powietrze... Sierra: ..., a kto został na dole przy budynku na wyspie Hashima... Cameron: ... idzie na dno jeziora i poluję na rybę. Zawodnicy dobierają się w pary. Inni mają z tym problemy, a reszta nie. Dave: No to co Jo? Idziemy razem? Jo: Wiesz, że powiedziałabym tak... Tyler: Yhm! Jo: Ale, tym razem dam sobie radę sama. Dave: Jak tam sobie chcesz. To do zobaczenia. Jo: Ojej! Jak on troskliwy. To znaczy... zróbmy to. Tyler: Dobrze, że się opamiętałaś. Jacques: Mamy sojusz to może się wesprzemy. Eva: Tylko bez żadnych sztuczek. Josee: Jakich sztuczek? Z wami. Daj spokój. Na podeście numer jeden znajdują się Łyżwiarze, Złośnicy, Mutanci i Fani, na podeście numer dwa znajdują się Gotki, Nerdzi, Przyrodnicy i Biegacze, a na podeście numer trzy znajdują się Dawni wymiatacze, Dzieciaki, Farmerzy i Sobowtóry. Zawodnicy szykują się do zadania. Dakota: Ta ryba zaraz ode mnie dostanie. Dalej... Shawn: I jak tu nie dać pożreć się czemuś większemu od człowieka. Gdzie indziej... Owen: Ta ryba mnie nie zje, bo jestem większy od niej. ...inni mają problemy. Cameron: Ja chyba jestem zbyt mały dla takiej ryby. Tymczasem przy chacie rybackiej... Junior: To nie jest ta ryba? A niech to! Trzeba zacząć od nowa! Dalej... Mike: Jak to nie jest ta ryba? Jest jeszcze większa i drapieżniejsza niż ta którą złowiłem? No to pozamiatane. Gdzie indziej... Topher: To nie jest ryba? Wiedziałem, że to foka jednak te płetwy mnie zmyliły. Ale, wagowo się liczy? Nie. No to źle. Jako pierwsi do strefy luzu docierają... * Dawni wymiatacze - 1 Owen: No i widzisz Chris! Z ostatniego na pierwsze miejsce. Chris: Przynajmniej teraz nie będziemy zagrożeni. * Mutanci - 2 * Przyrodnicy - 4 * Biegacze - 5 * Sobowtóry - 6 Tymczasem Łyżwiarze chcą popełnić oszustwo na Złośnikach. Jacques: Hej Max! Czy to nie nikczemny robot na horyzoncie? Max: Gdzie?! Jacques daje znak Josee która wystrzeliwuje harpunem w rurę Złośników. Eva Zaczyna dusić się w kombinezonie po czym ciśnienie sprawia, że wypływa na powierzchnię. Jacques: Chyba mi się przewidziało. A to co? Max: Gdzie? Po czym wpycha Max'a do wody. Po zdobyciu ryby Łyżwiarze uciekają przed Złośnikami którzy muszą powtórzyć zadanie. * Łyżwiarze - 7 * Dzieciaki - 8 * Fani - 9 * Gotki - 10 Pozostały już tylko dwie drużyny, czyli Nerdzi i Złośnicy. Kto wygra, a kto przegra? Cameron: Nie dam rady Harold! Ta ryba zaraz mnie zje. Harold: Mam pomysł. O to właśnie chodzi! Daj się połknąć, aby poranić ją harpunem. Po przeciwnej stronie... Max: Wybacz mi Eva. Zaufałem za bardzo Łyżwiarzom. A to dopiero nikczemnicy. Ale, nie martw się zemścimy się na nich. Eva: Nie gadaj tylko pompuj powietrze! Obie drużyny kończą zadania. Zawodnicy idą łeb w łeb. Łyżwiarze bojąc się zemsty Złośników rozsypują pod ich nogami wiadro z rybami o które się poślizgują. Ostatnimi w strefie luzu są... * Nerdzi - 11 Don: Złośnicy. Przykro mi, ale wylatujecie z programu. Max: A niech to! Jeszcze kiedyś się zemścimy Łyżwiarze! Eva: Daj już spokój z tą zemstą, bo ci przywalę! Don: A my przenosimy się dalej i oglądajcie Totalną Porażkę: Niebezpieczny Wyścig! Kategoria:Total Drama Presents: The Dongerous Race - odcinki Kategoria:Odcinki Stefana Kategoria:Odcinki